Cruiser Tank Mk. VIa, Crusader Mk. II
Overview |place of origin = |period designed = 1941|manufacturers = Nuffield|produced period = 1941 - 1942|num built = 1,812|dates in service = 1941 - 1943|uk a des = A.15|dev from = Cruiser Tank Mk. VI, Crusader Mk. I|dev into = Cruiser Tank Mk. VI, Crusader Mk. III|main gun = 40mm ROQF 2-pdr Mk. 1 L/52 (130-rnds)|gun traverse = 360° hydraulic & manual 36°/s (10s/360°)|gun elevation = -20° to +25°|coaxial gun = Besa (4,950-rnds)|suspension = Improved Christie type coil spring|armour type = Riveting|crew = 4|radio = Wireless Set No. 11|weight = 19,300kg|length = 5.97m|width = 2.77m|height = 2.24m|engine = |transmission = Constant mesh|gears = 4 forward, 1 reverse|ground pressure = 1.12kg/cm²|ground clearance = 0.41m|fuel capacity = 500 liters|operational range = 322km (on-road) 235km (off-road)|speed = 43km/h (on-road) 24km/h (off-road)|trench crossing = 2.29m|max fording depth = 1.00m|min turn diameter = 9.00m|max grade = 30°|vert obstacles = 0.76m|roadwheels = 5 double|sprocket wheel location = Front, double|idler sprockets location = Rear, double|track type = Heavy cast steel, central guide, dry pin|pitch = 108mm|track ground contact = 3.71m|track width = 246mm}}The Cruiser Tank Mk. VIa, A.15, Crusader Mk. II, or simply Crusader Mk. II, is a British cruiser tank developed in 1941 from the earlier Crusader Mk. I. Naming The model received the 'a' in the Cruiser Tank designation due to the modified hull and superstructure. This practice was dropped (?) after 1941 so the following model did not receive an additional letter, which would have been 'b'. Development The Crusader was upgraded to receive a similar new hull and superstructure design which boasted additional protection. The bow machine gun turret (featured on the Mk. I) was removed in favour of reinforcing the upper plate. tbd Variants ;Cruiser Tank Mk. VI, Crusader Mk. I :Original model. ;Cruiser Tank Mk. VI, Crusader Mk. I CS :Close support model of the Mk. I armed with a 3-inch howitzer. ;Cruiser Tank Mk. VIa, Crusader Mk. II :Up-armoured model with front turret removed. ;Cruiser Tank Mk. VIa, Crusader Mk. II CS :Close support model of the Mk. II armed with a 3-inch howitzer. ;Cruiser Tank Mk. VI, Crusader Mk. IIII :Final production model with 6-pdr and increased armour. ;Cruiser Tank Mk. VI, Crusader Mk. IIII, Command :Command model. ;Cruiser Tank Mk. VI, Crusader Mk. IIII, OP :Observation post model. ;Cruiser Tank Mk. VI, Crusader, ARV Mk. I :Armoured recovery model, considered a terrible failure. ;Medium Tank, A/T 1 (*, **, & ***) :Self-contained amphibious tank. ;17-pdr, SP, Crusader :Design for a tank destroyer model of the Crusader fitting a 17-pdr. ;5.5-inch, SP, Crusader :Weapon test bed. ;Tri-Oerlikon, SP, Crusader (?) :Dual-purpose anti-aircraft and fire support vehicle for defending positions. ;Cruiser Tank Mk. VI, Crusader Mk. III, AA Mk. I :Crusader Mk. III with a new turret fitting a 40mm Bofors for anti-air use. ;Cruiser Tank Mk. VI, Crusader Mk. III, AA Mk. II :Crusader Mk. III with a new turret fitting twin 20mm Oerlikon cannons for anti-air use. ;Cruiser Tank Mk. VI, Crusader Mk. III, AA Mk. III :Identical to the Crusader AA Mk. II but with the radio in the driver. ;Cruiser Tank Mk. VI, Crusader Mk. II, Gun Tractor Mk. I :Prime mover model for towing heavy anti-tank guns and other artillery. Category:Tank Category:Cruiser Tank Category:WWII Category:UK